trip to your heart
by pink-strawberry-lemonade
Summary: because fabian is so delightfully awkward, and nina loves it. / oneshot


**trip to your heart**

_because fabian is so delightfully awkward, and nina loves it._

* * *

><p>The crisp London air stung Fabian's face a little as he stood in the snow. He checked his watch for the fifteenth time, making sure he was supposed to be here now. He waited for what seemed like hours, even though only mere seconds had ticked by. Finally, he saw who he was looking for.<p>

Nina waved as she crossed the street, her cheeks flushed from the winter air. She gave Fabian a peck on the lips when they met, and they started walking.

"So, where exactly are we going tonight?" Nina asked, looking up at Fabian. He had his arm around her shoulders, keeping their bodies close to stay warm.

"I am taking you to dinner and then we can go wherever you want to," he replied, kissing her forehead. Even if they were now in their mid-twenties, some days he felt like he and Nina were still teenagers.

Snow swirled around the couple as they walked, seeing bright twinkle lights flicker as dusk fell. Echoes of Christmas carols started to fade as shops closed. Finally, they made it to the restaurant, their favourite place to eat. Fabian held the door for her, and pulled out her chair; just like the gentleman he's always been.

"Where do you want to go after this?" he asked her as they sipped their coffee almost simultaneously. Nina looked deep in thought for a few moments before replying, "I want to go watch the stars."

"It's so cold out," Fabian protested without hesitation, "You'll freeze!" Nina frowned, and looked disappointed. Her shining eyes got to him, and he continued, "We'll watch them from the living room by the fire, okay?"

She smiled, and took another sip of her coffee before looking out the window.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" she casually remarked.

"It certainly is," Fabian replied, not taking his eyes off Nina for one second.

* * *

><p>Around 10 o'clock, the couple snuggled in by the fire, gazing out the window. Fabian nervously reached into his pocket, fumbling with the item he's been carrying around for the past couple days. Nina noticed the movement, and turned to him.<p>

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly. He was flustered, because he thought he was being subtle.

"I—uh, erm…" Fabian stuttered as he felt his face getting hot. Nina just smiled, and leaned forward to capture his lips in hers.

"You're so delightfully awkward," she giggled, looking back out the window.

"I'm so…what?"

"Delightfully awkward," Nina began to explain, "You're slightly awkward, but in a really cute way. It's one of the many things I love about you."

"Oh, really?" Fabian smiled, glad that Nina didn't make fun of him. It was a childish worry, he knew that, but it was something that constantly came up in the back of his mind.

"Tell me more things you love about me." Fabian continued, turning to Nina. She talked about how she loved his laugh and how he was always kind. She loved his smile and the way he would get so flustered (his "delightful awkwardness"). As she said these things, Fabian pulled out the ring.

"Nina," he interrupted.

"Yeah?" she asked, not noticing what Fabian had in his hand.

"Close your eyes," he whispered, kissing her nose. She fluttered her lids shut, waiting patiently for what would happen.

"Now open," Fabian asked a couple seconds later. Nina's eyes flew open, and it took her a minute to focus on what was in front of her.

Fabian held up a diamond ring, smiling.

"Fabian…" Nina said in shock. Fabian smirked as he took her hand in his, slipping the ring effortlessly on her finger.

"Marry me?" he mouthed, barely audible.

"Absolutely," Nina replied before crashing her lips onto his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was just a little plot bunny I wanted to get out of the way before I continued with "beautiful". I finished my last exam today, so summer has officially begun for me! Once this goes up, I swear I'm going straight to "beautiful" and finishing chapter 5. I was listening to Britney Spears' new song "Trip to Your Heart" while writing this (hence the title). So yeah. I don't own that song, _Femme Fatale_, or House of Anubis. kthxbai.**


End file.
